2am on a Saturday
by MyMuseIsDead
Summary: It was 2a.m. and she was wide awake. Maybe roaming the halls or, a few rounds with a punching bag would tire her out. Instead, she opted to go to the common room and watch a movie on the big screen TV. However, someone had stolen her idea.


Weekends were something Darcy looked forward to. Two days all to herself. No taking care of two workaholic scientists (Jane and Bruce), getting them to take breaks from their research for important things like eating and sleeping.

Two days off from being handler/personal assistant to a genius billionaire. Keeping Tony Stark on schedule, and talking him out of doing stupid shit isn't always easy. It's something she admires about Pepper.

Darcy turned her head, and looked at her alarm clock. It was 2a.m. and she was wide awake. Realizing that sleep wasn't coming anytime soon she got out of bed, and walked out of her suite at Avengers Tower.

Maybe roaming the halls or, a few rounds with a punching bag would tire her out. Steve was teaching her how to box, and she could use the practice. Instead, she opted to go to the common room and watch a movie on the big screen TV. However, someone had stolen her idea.

Steve was sitting on the black leather sectional couch, flipping through the channels. He was wearing dark blue flannel pajama bottoms, and a white T-shirt. Darcy briefly wondered if he owned any shirts that didn't mold to his body, not that it wasn't a good look for him.

"I can hear you thinking from over there." Steve said. Looking her up and down, longer than a friend should have. "Are you going to join me?"

"You stole my idea." Darcy replied, a little disappoint that she didn't make him jump or even flinch.

"And, you stole my shirt." He countered. Liking the way the navy blue T-shirt, with his shield printed on it looked on her.

Darcy noticed how his eyes were on her, as she walked over to the couch. She sat an arm's length away from him. Trying not to let the mixture of soap, and something uniquely Steve consume her.

"It's not your shirt anymore. You threw it away, when Tony gave it to you as a joke. Sorry, takers keepers."

"Looks better on you anyway." Darcy was sure he didn't mean to say that out loud. She was glad that the only light was from the TV. Otherwise, he would see her blushing.

"Either you're finally making a move on me," She said. "Or, you're overtired."

"Slept for seventy years Darce," Steve replied, turning his head and looking at her. "I think I had my fill. And, you'll know when I make a move on you."

"So, 1945 is the reason you're wide awake this early on a Saturday morning?" It was more of a statement, than a question.

"Was it a nightmare or memories?" She asked gently, cupping his cheek with her right hand. Noticing how he looked tired and a little sad, regardless what he said. "If you don't want to talk about it, I'm not going to force you."

Apparently, destroying punching bags didn't help." Removing her hand from his cheek and, tracing the line between his eyebrows with her pointer finger. "That tension line between you eyebrows is still there." Steve closed his eyes at the small, simple yet comforting touch. Opening them when, he felt the remote taken out of his hand.

Darcy stood up, and moved to one end of the couch. Steve wanted to sit next to her, but she obviously wanted some space. He thought he had offended her, by not opening up to her. And, that she was just acting like it didn't bother her. He needed to have some kind of confirmation that, she really meant what she said. That he wasn't ruining their friendship or more.

"We've only been friends for five months," Steve replied, hoping his voice didn't show any signs of what he was feeling. Watching as she flipped through the channels, until stopping on a boring infomercial. "How can you read me so well?"

"You're one of my best friends, Steve. Just don't tell Jane, she might think I'm trying to replace her." She joked, and Steve felt relieved and smiled. "Which will only result in jealousy, and lead to a fight between you two for best friend's rights. Now, lie down and put your head on my lap."

"What?" He asked confused but curious.

"Just do it, Steve." Darcy ordered, patting her lap. The couch was long enough for Steve to stretch out comfortably. He was on his back, his hands resting on his stomach.

"So, you're my psychiatrist now?" He asked sarcastically, staring up at her.

"Very funny," She replied. "Roll over on your side, facing the TV." Steve moved onto his side. His left arm was wrapped behind Darcy's back, hand resting on her right hip. His right arm hanging off the couch and head on her lap.

"Now what?"

"Nothing, my legs were just cold. I don't have a blanket, and you're warm. So, I improvised."

"If you were wearing pajama pants, instead of shorts you wouldn't be." Darcy was glad she had shaved, because Steve slowly ran his hand up on leg. Leaving a trail of warmth behind, followed by goosebumps seconds later. Then, moved his hand and gave her other leg the same treatment.

"Stop being a smart ass, and relax." She said, her hands resting on the back on his neck. "Damn, you're neck is as stiff as a board. You're lucky that I like you, and willing to give you a small massage."

"I am lucky." Steve said sincerely, making her smile.

There was a comfortable moment of silence between them. She massaged from the base of his neck into his hair, her fingernails gently scraping his scalp. Steve trying to stifle his moans, while Darcy pretending not to hear them. Something that was easier said than done. Instead, she concentrated on the pressure and movements of her hands. Twenty minutes later, she heard his breathing even out.

"Yea, I'm that good." She said quietly to herself, looking at her hands with a satisfied smile on her face.

She gently moved his head from her lap, and stood up. Steve moved in his sleep, and was now on his back. There was just enough light from the TV, that she could see all traces of tension left his face. He looked younger, relaxed and free from the responsibilities of a superhero. Darcy wondered if this was a glimpse of pre-serum Steve.

"Superhero or not, you still need sleep." Bending down and whispering into Steve's ear. "If you ever want to talk about 1945, you know where to find me." Placing a kiss on his forehead, lingering more than a friend should.

Darcy grabbed the remote off the arm of the couch, and shut off the TV. Dropping it on the floor when, Steve pulled her towards him. And, she was sprawled out on top of him.

"I'm cold. I don't have a blanket, and you're warm. So, I improvised." He explained, making her laugh.

"Smooth move, Steve." Darcy said, moving into a more comfortable position and yawning. Closing her eyes as she felt his arms tighten around her, and kiss the top of her head.


End file.
